User blog:Ahrisu/Keying into important things - reposting my key quest shill
Hello friends! Chapter four is coming soon and with it you will be getting the mythical buster quest, aka that noob free key thingy. While I cannot explicitly tell you what to do (more on that later), I have come to offer some suggestions and insight :) For an account to be able to access the quest, it will need to have been made after 10/31 or 11/1, depending on your server/timezone. Before it shows up, part of the tutorial will need to be done. You'll know when you can start because a gold envelope will appear in the centre of your inn screen (it's yuuuuge!). Once you start the quest you will receive 4 10x summon vouchers, 30 light essences, 4mil gold and a Draco select ticket. This is when you'll have to start making decisions, and unfortunately I cannot do that for you. At the end of the quest, you should have one ultimate Draco, one ultimate Angel, one ultimate Boden and one base Dragon Buster key. -------------------- Choice wise, I won't explicitly tell you what to make, but I can give some combinations to consider (or not). Keep in mind that while you could just pick three arbitrary allies and a key that you think you want, there are ways to be economic and get more out of this silly quest. The Google Maps: Greysoul-> Mika-> Falc -> Iota The Google Maps is a route that will get you some deeps and protection, plus an opportunity to nab higher scores in World Boss thanks to Iota's buff. It also is the most economic because it will enable you to make more keys in the long run. For maximum benefits from this route, make Hawk for Stigma and then make Titan Atlas for G. Atlas (which should explain the Google Maps). Do note that you'll have to find an ally to hold Iota, otherwise you'll just have a base pink key in your inventory. Mercy/Symmetra: Blackaria-> Kym-> Falc -> Iota This route will help you last through the dungeons, but unfortunately you won't have any DPS until you make some later. It is recommended that you follow up by making Howl, who will help your team do some more damage and also enable you to make Omega for the ultimate safety net. Once again, note that you'll have to find an ally to hold Iota, otherwise you'll just have a base pink key in your inventory. This route may cause clears to be slower until you obtain some real damage. Two Keys One Quest: Select the allies needed to make a key (i.e. DDC->Gaela->Kahlen Storm Bear) and then pick another key from the quest. Remember to have a holder for your second key. If you pick this route I would suggest taking Iota as your key because you need two Bodens and one Angel for her, and also because I strongly recommend making Omega yourself.* Whatever you do pls don't do this: Pick all three components of a key and then the key itself (really not recommended). ------------------- With the transcended allies in Korea, you may be trying to select a key that works around that agenda, which is fine, but you end up getting shafted in the end no matter what because any buster you pick will be missing allies (unless you did that last route, please do not). Since those are further ahead in the schedule anyway, there should be no need to fret yet. Outside of the buster allies/keys (and potentially Google Maps, I would recommend working towards Sasha and Askr, as they are two of the most well rounded units in the game (plus you get Tiel and an Iota holder, how nifty is that?). Keep in mind that the buster mission alone won't make you borked either, and that you'll still have to farm and put in effort. I'd recommend spending rubies on shoes and farming those out, since you will be able to obtain essences as well as gold and allies.* Remember that this plan is more long term and that nothing is instantaneous,* and that your buster will not necessarily be a hard carry since it will be base. Clear quests as fast as you can and get raid quests cleared to help your ruby income, then use those to buy shoes. Spend wisely until you can rank comfortably and have a steady income. On a final note, for those of you wondering if you should start over, I'd recommend that you take a look at what you have now and see if it can be salvaged, and also try to recall when you made your account lol I actually have no idea what else to put here so good luck! Leave your questions/comments/concerns here if you have any~ ----------------- Footnotes *Omega requires Falcon who is incredibly useful on his own and also is a component needed for Giant Helios later. *If the dungeon merge happens with season four then skill cards, gems and enhance scrolls may also be farmed from dungeons. *It is possible to expedite the enhancing process by starting or using your draws during a 1+1 event, and by purchasing the 1500 pot that gives 5 SSS. *This was taken from a post made on Reddit by yours truly found here. Category:Blog posts